


Love Bites

by ryouta



Series: Come Rain or Shine [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cat!Kise, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryouta/pseuds/ryouta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would go to bed looking fine, then wake up looking like he was a vampire's chew toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites

Daiki didn't know what he actually signed up for when he started dating Ryouta. He never though he'd ever date a supernatural, but he guessed that if he did, it would be one that wasn't all that creepy, like a witch or a demon.

Ryouta was a cat, just a simple cat that looked pretty human most of the time. When he got startled, his tall, pointy ears would appear at the top of his head, as well as a big, bushy tail at the base of his spine. The fur was the same golden color as his hair. Daiki would rather pull his teeth out than admit that he enjoyed petting it.

One of Ryouta's favorite things to do on days off was to lounge around Daiki's home. Daiki's family enjoyed Ryouta being around, his mom playfully teasing Ryouta with things a real cat would play with. There was no way Ryouta could be offended with the woman because her son did the same thing. Daiki's bed was probably Ryouta's favorite spot at his boyfriend's house, and he always piled pillows on the bed and rolled on them. He was a light shedder and when he had his tail out, there were always a few stray strands that Daiki would later find.

At the moment he wanted to kick Ryouta out of his bed because he'd recently picked up the habit of biting Daiki, leaving marks all over his arms, shoulders, and torso. How he managed not to wake Daiki up in the middle of the night doing it was beyond him. He would go to bed looking fine, then wake up looking like he was a vampire's chew toy. Ryouta didn't like that when he told him.

"Can you stop biting me, seriously?" Daiki said one day before school. Ryouta had stayed the night, stating that he didn't care that he'd have to travel all the way back for his own school, but Daiki's family had been away for a couple of days and he didn't want to give up this chance to spend time with his boyfriend. Daiki just called him stupid and got a bit flustered.

"I can't help it, Daikicchi!!" Ryouta pushed up against Daiki's side, forcing him to pay attention or risk getting pushed over. "Why, though? You don't usually care what I do as long as it doesn't affect your basketball..."

"Yeah, well, my dumbass teammates are getting worried or something. They think I'm being attacked every day I come in with your stupid bite marks."

A single ear twitched, catching Daiki's attention.

" _Stupid bite marks_ ," Ryouta repeated in a low mutter. His tail swatted from side to side and he leaned forward.

Daiki started to inch backwards, "Hey now, wait, Ryou--"

Before he could lift his arms to protect himself or his head, the sudden weight on his chest knocked the air from his lungs with an _oof_.

Golden eyes leered down at him, a feral smile on Ryouta's lips.

"Ryouta," Daiki said, hoping he'd stop whatever he was doing.

"Daiki," was the response he got, along with a growing smile and a purr.

"Knock it off!"

"Now, now, Daikicchi, you know cats won't listen if they don't want to. They do whatever they want." He leaned down and licked a stripe up Daiki's neck. Daiki let out a squawk and gripped Ryouta's shoulder tightly.

Daiki cursed under his breath. "You're such an ass!" Even though his head tipped back instinctively. He'd only ever do this when he was alone with Ryouta. It would definitely ruin his street cred if anyone saw him like that.

His thoughts were struck short by a piercing pain in his neck. "Oh my god! What did you do?" Daiki tried pushing at Ryouta. He should have known that Ryouta would use his strength unfairly! "Did you turn into a vampire when I wasn't looking? Holy shit, am I bleeding?" He tried lifting his hand to his neck to make sure there was no blood, but Ryouta kept a tight hold on his arms.

"Will you stop being such a baby? You're not bleeding. You're just going to have a nice bruise on your neck~" Ryouta preened.

"I swear to everything that is holy, I am going to get you neutered!"

"D-Daikicchi, no, please. Daikicchi, I'm sorry, please don't let that happen! I'm sorry!"

\-----------------

It took Daiki a good half hour to get Ryouta to stop wailing and get him out from under the coffee table to inform him that he wasn't, in fact, going to have him neutered. That earned him a bite on the arm. And it bled.


End file.
